Red Skull
'''The Red Skull', real name Johann Shmidt. is a character from Marvel Comics, and is Captain America's archenemy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Red Skull vs Black Mask (Completed) * Captain Nazi vs. The Red Skull (Completed) * Cobra Commander vs Red Skull (Abandoned) * Red Skull vs. Radec * Tanya Degurechaff vs Red Skull Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Deathstroke * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * The Joker * Lex Luthor * Vandal Savage * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) History Johann Shmidt was born in a small German village to an abusive alcoholic father, named Hermann Shmidt. His mother died in childbirth, and his father, blaming him for his mother’s death, tried to kill the baby Johann. The attending physician saved Johann, and in a fit of despair Hermann killed himself. Shmidt lived on the streets from age seven on, surviving by performing odd jobs. Because of his brilliance, though, he was able to get an education, and eventually became a university professor in Berlin. Along the way, however, Shmidt developed a passion for murder. He became a member of the Nazi Party, and worked his way up to being a member of Adolf Hitler’s inner circle. Using his vast knowledge of both science and the occult, Shmidt became a founding member of Germany’s weapon’s division, HYDRA. Though a brilliant scientist in his own right with aspirations to betray the Third Reich and rule the world, Shmidt's ambitions for superiority led to his hubris when he subjected himself to an early version of Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum and become disfigured. Now referred to as the Red Skull by his former Nazi peers, Shmidt found his plans would be challenged by Captain America as their conflict continued passed the Second World War. Johann Shmidt is a megalomaniac and egocentric genius who seeks power and dominance. While a follower in the Nazi's ideals of an Übermensch (over-man), Shmidt believes himself to be the first of such beings. Shmidt is a skilled orator, which gives him the power to win people's hearts and minds, and instill doubt in the resolute and courageous minds, and use it his advantage where he feigned loyalty and strength to those who followed him. Ironically, for all his pretentiousness, he is willing to accept his errors in judgment and can quickly adapt to any given situation. Death Battle Info Appearance The Red Skull stands 5’9” tall, but his most striking feature is that the skin on his head has turned red and shrunk against the bone, making his head look like a literal red skull. And though he can wear any clothing that he likes, he often wears his black HYDRA uniform, which is very similar to the Nazi Waffen-SS uniform, with the death’s head symbol and swastikas being replaced with the HYDRA symbol. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength - He is strong enough to life a stone casket with one hand. * Highly intelligent - He is a tactical genius and an expert scientist. Weapons and Equipment Before his transformation, Shmidt is a military genius and expert scientist. While disfigured from taking the Super Soldier Serum, it did not effect his mind while giving the strength to lift a giant stone casket with one arm, endures damage with a higher stamina than average Olympic level humans, react to oncoming attacks instantaneously, and heal from minor cuts in minutes and broken bones within a hour. He also does not seem to even age a day ever since his enhancements. * Gear: HYDRA Pistol (Luger pistol modified to be powered by Tesseract), Iron Skull Armor, Tesseract/Space Stone * Attire: Unique black uniform with the HYDRA insignia on the upper parts of the sleeves. 'Feats and Strengths' * He once stole Iron Man's suit and briefly used it, becoming known as the Iron Skull * Defeated Crossbones, who fought evenly with Captain America * Lifted the 220 pound Captain America with just one hand * He killed Captain America during the events of the story arc; Old Man Logan * Humiliated Doctor Doom, numerous times * Was exposed to his own Dust of Death and survived * Defeats a team of Avengers composed of Hercules, Quicksilver, Crystal and Black Widow with only his wits and a couple of gadgets * Seduced Madame Viper who claims no one controls her * Help his own against Kingpin Gallery Red_Skull_MCU.jpg|Red Skull in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:German Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Knife Wielders Category:Marvel Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Villains Category:Evil Counterparts